Broken Boy Meets Broken Boy
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Terkadang ketika patah hati bertemu dengan patah hati lainnya, itu bukan berarti akan mendatangkan patah hati lainnya kan. Bisa saja dua kesalahan itu membuat semua lebih baik kan. Seperti dua pemuda yang kembali teringat pada cerita lama mereka. /KaiShin/ DLDR/RnR...


**Broken Boy Meets Broken Boy**

**Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi**

**Dtective Conan and Magic Kaito © Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

"Shinichi, maaf, tapi aku serius," Seorang gadis manis berambut panjang menatap sedih pada lawan bicaranya yang tampak terkejut.

"Tapi kenapa?" Pemuda itu, Kudo Shinichi, meminta penjelasan lebih jelas pada pacarnya. Atau mungkin, mantan pacarnya?

Ran menghela napasnya panjang. "Aku tau Shinichi, meski kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi itu tidak sama seperti dulu lagi kan," Ran berucap dengan tenang agar Shinichi mau mendengar alasannya. "aku tau jika perasaanmu padanya masih belum hilang, atau bahkan tidak akan mungkin hilang," Ran tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Karena ia tau, jika apa yang ia itu katakan adalah benar, dan Shinichi tau itu.

Shinichi menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi. "Aku menghargai keputusanmu, Ran," Shinichi akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan ikut tersenyum simpul. "dan terimakasih karena kau sudah perhatian padaku selama ini, aku senang sekali, lho,"

Ran menepuk pundak Shinichi lembut. Ya, mereka sebenarnya sudah seperti saudara sendiri, jadi Ran juga tau apa yang lebih baik untuk sahabat masa kecilnya ini.

* * *

"Kaito!"

Kaito menoleh saat Aoko meneriakinya dari belakang. "Apa lagi sih?" tanyanya dengan wajah malas.

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkan ku ya?" Ucap Aoko dengan wajahnya yang sudah kesal.

"Palingan kau juga bercanda kan," Kaito kembali membuang wajahnya dari Aoko dan terus melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka.

Aoko menarik napas dalam dan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Merasa jika Aoko berhenti, itu membuat Kaito juga berhenti dan berbalik menghampiri Aoko. "Kaito, aku serius sekarang," Ini adalah nada paling serius yang pernah dilontarkan oleh Aoko pada Kaito. "Aku tidak bercanda untuk kali ini, Kaito,"

Kaito menghela napasnya. "Kalau begitu beri aku alasan," Titahnya sok tidak peduli.

Aoko menatap pada Kaito beberapa saat untuk kemudian menjawab. "Dari awal aku sadar, jika kita memang lebih cocok untuk menjadi sahabat dekat, dan sebenarnya status pacaran tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku. Aoko juga tau bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku," Aoko mulai menjelaskan, dan Kaito juga mendengarkan dengan serius kali ini. "Aoko juga tau, ada seseorang yang lebih baik untukmu, dan kau masih mencintainya kan,"

Entah itu pertanyaan atau apa, tapi Kaito tidak mau menjawabnya. Kaito terus diam hingga Aoko kembali buka suara. "Aku serius kali ini, kau mengerti itu kan?" Aoko tersenyum lembut sambil menatap dalam pada Kaito.

Kaito hanya menganggukkan wajahnya, bagaimana pun juga dia tidak bisa menyangkal jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Aoko itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kaito kemudian ikut tersenyum dan mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah dengan sulapnya dan memberikannya pada Aoko. Aoko menerimanya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Aoko memang orang yang kekanakan, tapi dia tau, apa yang bisa membuat sahabat masa kecilnya ini merasa lengkap. Dan Aoko tau siapa orang itu.

.

Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas sambil sesekali menghela napas panjang. Dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku. Suasana hatinya saat ini sangat tidak sesuai dengan tempat dia berada sekarang sebenarnya. Keceriaan dan kebahagiaan tersebar di seluruh Tropical Land, tapi suasana hati Shinichi malah sebaliknya.

Bagaimana tidak, hubungannya dengan Ran yang kemarin-kemarin masih baik-baik saja tiba-tiba putus begitu saja. Ya, Shinichi memang sudah mendengar alasannya dari Ran, tapi tetap saja ini sedikit menyebalkan baginya. Tentu saja, awalnya Ran mengajak untuk kencan di Tropical Land, dan kemudian memberi tahu jika mereka putus, dan yang paling menyebalkannya adalah, saat Shinichi yang tiba-tiba kehilangan Ran saat mereka akan keluar dari Tropical Land, dan kemudian Ran menelponnya dan bilang jika dia sudah keluar dari tadi. Hah, kadang Shinichi benci dengan keramaian.

"Mou, ini hari yang menyebalkan," Gumamnya dengan suara pelan dan tidak jelas. Baru saja Shinichi ingin kembali berdiri dan pulang, seseorang dengan tidak disengaja menabrak tubuhnya yang membuat Shinichi kembali terduduk. "Aduh..."

"Ah, sumimasen," Balas orang tersebut sambil sedikit membungkuk pada Shinichi. Shinichi yang baru saja ingin menjawab langsung daim saat melihat seseorang di depannya, begitu pun dengan pemuda yang tadi menabraknya hanya diam sambil memandanganya. "Are, Shinichi?"

"Kaito?" Shinichi mendadak menjadi canggung, tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kaito seperti ini membuatnya aneh.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir pada Shinichi. Shinichi hanya balas mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban jika dia baik-baik saja. "ah, yokatta,"

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Shinichi yang canggung tapi Kaito juga. Terbukti dengan mereka yang kemudian sama sama hanya diam dalam posisi yang masih belum berubah. Jika saja Kaito tidak memecah keheningan, mungkin mereka akan sampai malam diam terus. "Apa boleh aku duduk?"

"eh, tentu saja," Balas Shinichi sambil menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilakan Kaito duduk di sampingnya. Dan setelah Kaito duduk pun, mereka masih saja terselimuti rasa canggung. Barulah saat Kaito mulai buka suara, keheningan diantara mereka kemudian pecah. "Kau sendirian saja?" Tanyanya basa basi.

"um, tadinya sih aku bersama Ran, tapi karena kami tidak sengaja terpisah, akhirnya Ran pulang duluan deh," Jelas Shinichi yang kini sudah tidak merasa canggung lagi. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Etto, sama sepertimu, tadi aku pergi bersama Aoko, lalu kemudian dia ingin pulang lebih awal," Jawab Kaito sambil tertawa kecil. Sepertinya Kaito juga sudah mulai nyaman kembali. "Apa kau dengan Ran tadi sedang kencan?" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba membuat Shinichi tersentak. "bagaimana mungkin kalian kencan dan kemudiantidak sengaja terpisah dan kemudian kau tertinggal?" Pertanyaan kedua Kaito diiringi dengan tawa candaannya.

"K-kalau itu sih," Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Ah, dia benar-benar tidak tau mau menjawab seperti apa. "sebenarnya aku dan Ran baru saja putus," Jawab Shinichi sambil mencoba untuk tertawa garing.

Kaito yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak, untuk kemudian ia tertawa dengan lepas. Tentu saja Shinichi menatap heran pada Kaito. "Wow, ini benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang luar biasa!" Serunya yang makin membuat Shinichi makin bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga baru saja diputuskan olah Aoko, lho," Ucap Kaito sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku. Shinichi yang masih memproses perkataan Kaito hanya menampilakn ekspresi wajahnya yang benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau serius?" Tanyanya memastikan. Dan Kaito mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Untuk beberapa saat, Shinichi masih tampak kebingungan, hingga kemudian ia tertawa lepas dan diikuti oleh Kaito. "_Unbeliaevable_! Ini sebuah kebetulan yang luar biasa!"

"Ya, kau benar, aku saja terkejut saat tau jika kau bernasib sama seperti ku," Dan kemudian mereka kembali tertawa hingga merasa capek. Tapi tetap saja mereka masih ingin tertawa rasanya. "Maa, karena ini masih pagi dan rugi rasanya jika kita pergi begitu saja, bagaimana jika kita berjalan jalan sejenak?" Usul Kaito pada Shinichi.

"Hm, aku tidak keberatan, lagipula aku ingin menyegarkan pikiranku dari berbagai kasus yang tidak pernah lepas dariku," Dan setelah Shinichi menyetujui ajakan Kaito, mereka segera beranjak dari sana dan pergi ke beberapa wahana.

"Kaito! Ayo kita ke sana!" Ajak Shinichi dengan bersemangat sambil menarik lengan Kaito menuju wahana rollercoaster. Kaito hanya maklum dan mengikuti kemauan Shinichi. Kalau Kaito boleh jujur, dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu menginginkan manaiki rollercoaster, karena saat dia dan Aoko baru datang tadi, mereka sudah menaikinya empat kali. Tapi karena Shinichi meminta, mau bagaimana lagi kan. Ah, ini membuat Kaito jadi teringat masa-masa itu. Dan mereka segera menuju rollercoaster dan berakhir dengan Kaito yang harus berakhir dengan Kaito yang harus menuju toilet. Inilah efek setelah memainkan rollercoaster sampai lima kali.

"Kaito! Lihat ini!"

Kaito segera menoleh saat Shinichi memanggilnya. "Doushite, Shinich– Hwaaa! Shinichi! Jauhkan makhluk itu dariku!" Teriak Kaito dengan histeris saat Shinichi mengarahkan sebuah mainan berbentuk ikan pada Kaito. "JAUHKAN SHINICHI!"

Sedang Shinichi terus saja tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan. "Ayolah Kaito, ini hanya mainan," Ucap Shinichi sambil memainkan ikan mainan itu di depan Kaito.

Kaito memasang wajah cemberutnya dan menatap kesal pada Shinichi. "Kau membuatku malu sampai-sampai semua orang memperhatikan ku," Shinichi masih terkekeh dan kemudian segera bernajak dari sana. "oi Shinichi, tunggu aku!"

Dan kemudian mereka terus menghabiskan waktu dengan menjelajahi Tropical Land. Barulah saat matahari telah berada di posisi puncaknya, mereka memutuskan untuk keluar. Mereka akui, jika mereka sangat menikmatinya tadi. Ya, siapa sangka jika baru saja kau putus dengan pacarmu, kau akan langsung merasa seolah tidak ada patah hati dalam harimu.

"Naa, Shinichi, apa kau lapar? Ayo kita cari makan," Ajak Kaito sambil memegang perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Hum, ini memang sudah waktunya makan siang sih,"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan!" Ucap Kaito bersemangat sambil menggenggam tangan Shinichi dan menariknya. Shinichi yang awalnya terkejut membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Toh mereka juga nyaman seperti ini.

"Itadakimasu~" Ucap keduanya kompak sambil memakan sebuah Takoyaki.

"Ini enak sekali," Komentar Shinichi sambil terus berjalan dan kembali memasukkan Takoyaki kedua ke dalam mulutnya.

"Um! Lebih enak lagi karena kau yang membayar!" Sambung Kaito kemudian tertawa dan memasukkan takoyaki lainnya.

"Kau sih maunya gratisan saja," komentar Shinichi sambil memandang Kaito dengan malas.

Mereka kemudian terus memakan bola-bola takoyaki tersebut sambil sesekali melempar candaan. Mereka juga memakannya sambil terus berjalan menikmati pemandangan kota yang entah mengapa tidak terlalu ramai hari ini. Kaito yang tidak sengaja mendapati saos pada ujung bibir Shinichi tertawa gemas. "Dasar kau ini ya, makanmu masih sama saja seperti anak kecil," Ucapnya sambil mengusap kan jempolnya pada ujung bibir Shinichi.

Shinichi yang mendapatkan perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti menjadi bersemu. Dan Kaito yang menyadari jika wajah Shinichi berubah memerah segera menarik tangannya dan mendadak gugup. "Ah, maaf," Ucapnya sambil mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

Shinichi yang juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah hanya mengangguk. "Um, tidak apa-apa kok," Jawabnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Kaito berpikir keras agar ada hal lain yang bisa mengubah suasananya. Ah, Kaito harus jujur jika susah untuk menghilangkan sebuah kebiasaan. "O iya, Shinichi, bagaimana jika kita nonton? Tadinya sih aku mau mengajak Aoko, tapi mau bagaimana lagi,"

"Ah, baiklah, ayo," Shinichi menerima ajakan Kaito, dan kemudian mereka segera berjalan menuju bioskop. Dan sepertinya perasaan gugup mereka sudah mulai kembali bersembunyi.

Sampainya di sana, mereka membeli minuman terlebih dahulu dan barulah masuk. Tepat setelah mereka masuk, saat itu juga film dimulai. Selama menonton, tidak ada dari keduanya yang bicara, hanya terkadang pandangan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat menoleh. Dan itu sebenarnya kembali membuat mereka menjadi canggung. Dan tanpa Kaito sadari, saat sudah berada di tengah film, tangan kanannya dengan nyaman menyelimuti tangan kiri Shinichi.

Shinichi yang merasakan genggaman tangan Kaito kemudian menoleh ke samping. Tapi dia hanya mendapati Kaito yang terfokus pada film yang ia tonton. Shinichi tidak menolak, dia tau, jika Kaito memang terbiasa melakukannya. Hanya terbiasa. Bukankah seperti itu?

"Uwaah... Film tadi seru sekali," Ucap Kaito saat ia dan Shinichi sudah keluar dari bioskop.

"Kau benar, endingnya benarbenar sebuah kejutan," Tambah Shinichi. Dan Shinichi terus saja memperhatikan pada tangan Kaito yang masih terus saja menggenggam erat tangannya. Ah, Shinichi bingung harus apa sekarang.

Kaito yang menyadari ekspresi kebingungan Shinichi memperhatikan arah pandangan Shinichi. Dan ia refleks melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan mendadak gugup lagi. "Ah, maaf, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Sejak kapan aku mulai menggenggam tanganmu?"

"Sejak kau mengajak nonton, dan saat sudah di tengah film,"

_'Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak sadar!' _Teriak Kaito dalam hati. "Maaf karna membuatmu tidak nyaman," Ucapnya tidak enak pada Shinichi. Shinichi hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya sih dia mau saja menjawab jika dia tidak keberatan.

"Kau terbiasa melakukannya bersama Aoko-san ya?" Tanya Shinichi memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Lama-lama dalam suasana canggung dan gugup itu tidak enak juga, lho.

"Etto, kalau diingat-ingat sih, sepertinya aku tidak pernah berpegangan tangan dengan Aoko lebih dari sejam," Jawab Kaito yang membuat Shinichi agak terkejut. Bukankah itu artinya Kaito melakukan kebiasaannya saat mereka masih bersama dulunya? "lagipula bukankah biasanya aku melakukan hal itu denganmu?" Ucap Kaito yang seolah mengulangi apa yang dipikirkan oleh Shinichi.

"A-ah, iya juga ya," Balas Shinichi dan mendadak jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Kaito yang menyadari perubahan wajah pada Shinichi tersenyum. Ternyata benar ya, jika sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak kau lihat dan saat akhirnya kau sudah kembali bisa melihatnya, maka hal itu akan terlihat lebih indah.

"Wah, ternyata sudah sore ya," Ucap Kaito berbasa basi sambil memperhatikan langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi oranye. Tidak disangka jika mereka akan 'kencan' selama ini. Ya, anggap saja jika ini adalah kencan.

"Hum, kau benar, jadi sekarang kita mau ke mana lagi? Pulang?" Tanya Shinichi membuat Kaito berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah jika kau mau, tapi aku akan mengantar mu ya," Pinta Kaito dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hee, tapi kau tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

"Ayolah, sudah lama rasanya aku tidak mengunjungi rumahmu,"

Shinichi berpikir sejenak. "Hum, baiklah, tapi karena ini sudah hampir gelap, kau sebaiknya tidak terlalu lama Kaito," Ucap Shinichi akhirnya membuat Kaito tersenyum lebar. Dia sepertinya benar-benar bersemangat tentang hal ini.

"Saa, ayo kita pergi," Dan mereka kemudian berjalanan beriringan sambil terus mengobrol dengan asyiknya. Hum, kapan ya, mereka terakhir kali melakukannya? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas ini membuat mereka bahagia.

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Kudo. "Kau duduk saja dulu, akan aku ambilkan minum," Ucap Shinichi sambil terus berjalan menuju dapur.

"Arigatou, Shinichi," Balas Kaito yang langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "hah, capek sekali," Monolognya sambil memainkan handphone miliknya.

"Kau bersikap seolah ini rumahmu sendiri saja," Shinichi yang sudah kembali sambil membawa dua gelas coklat panas langsung mengomentari Kaito yang memang duduk (atau berbaring lebih tepatnya) dengan seenaknya. "Ini," Shinichi meletakkan satu gelas coklat panas untuk Kaito di meja dan meminum coklat panasnya.

"Wah, aku merepotkan ya," Ucap Kaito sambil bangun dan meminum coklat panasnya dan tersenyum tanpa ada rasa sungkan. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Harusnya kau bilang itu dari tadi, bodoh,"

Dan setelahnya mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kaito dengan handphonenya, dan Shinichi dengan novelnya. Sesekali Kaito mencuri pandang pada Shinichi, sebenarnya sih dia juga merasa tidak nyaman jika hanya diam seperti ini terus. "Naa, Shinichi," Panggilnya.

"Hm," Respons Shinichi kelewat singkat.

"Etto..." Kaito tampak berpikir untuk mencari pertanyaan. Ya, dia hanya spontan memanggil saja tadi. "hum... kenapa Ran memutuskanmu?" Tanyanya yang teringat alasan mengapa mereka bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Shinichi memandang Kaito sambil terdiam, barulah kemudian ia kembali menatap pada novel yang masih berada di tangannya. "k-kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hanya penasaran saja,"

"Kalau begitu kau sendiri kenapa?" Shinichi malah memberikan pertanyaan balik. "Kenapa kau dan Aoko bisa putus? Padahal seingatku kau dan gadis itu sangat dekat."

Kaito menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran dan menatap ke langit-langit. "Kau tau, bahkan sebenarnya aku dan Aoko seperti orang yang tidak pacaran saja, jadi aku sudah yakin jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi," Jawab Kaito tanpa menoleh pada Shinichi.

Shinichi tetap menatap pada novel di tangannya, tapi pikirannya tidak tertuju kesana sekarang. "Ah, aku juga ingat. Aku dan Ran kan pacaran awalnya hanya karena ingin membantuku untuk melupakanmu," Ucap Shinichi yang membuat Kaito menoleh sebentar.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa kita bisa putus ya, saat itu?" Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kaito sekarang sampai-sampai dia mempertanyakan hal itu.

Shinichi terkekeh pelan. "Karena hal bodoh tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa," Jawab Shinichi yang masih hanya menatap pada novel di tangannya. "aku yang tidak sengaja melihatmu jalan-jalan dengan Akako langsung mengira jika kalian pacaran,"

"Ya, dan aku langsung mengejarmu dan bilang jika itu hanya salah paham," Sambung Kaito.

"Lalu aku percaya padamu, namun besoknya, lagi-lagi aku menemukanmu dengan Akako yang berpelukan," Shinichi menghela napasnya. "dan itu membuatku kesal bukan main,"

Kaito tersenyum tipis sambil memperhatikan Shinichi dari ekor matanya. "Dan kau marah padaku lalu memutuskanku tepat pada hari itu. Kau bahkan sampai tidak mau bicara padaku selama satu minggu, lalu akhirnya barulah aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, namun kau sepertinya sudah terlanjur berkencan dengan Ran dan tidak mempedulikanku lagi," Ucapnya dengan nada yang entah kenapa membuat Shinichi kesal.

"Mana mau juga aku langsung kembali dengamu setelah memutuskanmu di tempat umum seperti itu,"

"Kau lebih memilih gengsi mu dari pada aku, lho," Kaito menggoda Shinichi.

"Untuk apa juga aku memilihmu," Balas Shinichi sambil menatap Kaito dengan tatapan kesalnya. "sekali pun aku tidak salah paham dengan Akako, aku juga tidak mau terus berpacaran dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu,"

"Benarkah?" Kaito merubah posisi duduknya membuat mereka lebih dekat sekarang. "bilang saja kau cemburu saat aku yang selalu melayani para penggemarku saat kita sedang kencan,"

"Aku tidak pernah sekali pun cemburu!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Akako?"

"I-itu hanya..." Shinichi kesulitan mencari alasan sekarang.

Kaito terkekeh gemas melihat wajah panik Shinichi yang sedikit memerah. "Kau menggemaskan sekali," Ucap Kaito gemas sambil mengacak rambut Shinichi. Dan itu hanya membuat Shinichi makin malu saja.

Setelah puas mengacak rambut Shinichi, Kaito kemudian menarik tangannya dan kembali bersandar di sofa. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya sunyi yang menemani mereka. "Nee, Shinichi, kau ingat kapan kita mulai dekat?" Tanya Kaito sambil memandang langit-langit.

Shinichi menutup novel di tangannya dan tampak berpikir. "Kalau tidak salah saat kau dan aku yang entah kenapa jadi sangat sering tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan,"

"Ah, kalau tidak salah awal mulanya saat kita bertemu di cafe Poirot kan? Lalu sejak itu kita jadi sering bertemu," Tebak Kaito yang dibenarkan oleh Shinichi dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ah, aneh sekali rasanya jika mengingat bagaimana betahnya kita mengobrol di sana. Padahal kita tahu identitas kita masing-masing,"

"Ya, dulu kita adalah rival,"

"Sekarang pun masih, jika kau lupa," Sambung Shinichi.

"Heh, kupikir sudah berakhir sejak upacara kelulusan SMA dulu,"

Shinichi tersenyum mengejek. "Mana mau aku mengakhirinya begitu saja sebelum aku bisa mengungkapkan jati diri seorang Kaitou Kid,"

Kaito hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa,"

"Siapa yang tau kan,"

Kaito diam sebentar dan kemudian kembali bertanya pada Shinichi. "Shinichi, apa kau ingat apa yang membuat kita bisa mengobrol selama itu?"

Shinichi memandang Kaito sejenak dan kemudian menjawab. "Ya, aku ingat," Kaito kemudian tertawa membuat Shinichi jadi bingung. "Kau kenapa?"

"Bukankah itu karena sebuah masalah yang sangat konyol?"

Shinichi mengangguk. "Ya, kebetulan yang luar biasa karena saat itu aku sedang kesal bukan main karena Sera mengambil semua peran detektifku pada sebuah kasus saat itu dan juga aku sedang patah hati karena menganggap Ran sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi," Shinichi berhenti sejenak untuk terkekeh kecil. "Dan ternyata masalahmu tidak jauh berbeda denganku, kau kesal karena rivalmu ini tidak datang pada pertunjukan mencurimu, dan kau juga sedang kewalahan karena Aoko yang mengabaikanmu seharian tanpa alasan yang jelas,"

"Dan kau tau kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengingat hal itu?"

Shinichi menggeleng dan membiarkan Kaito melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kaito tersenyum dan kemudian memalingkan pandangannya pada langit-langit. "Hari ini, dengan semua masalah yang kita bawa, membuatku makin tidak bisa melupakannya,"

Shinichi diam sambil memikirkan perkataan Kaito. Ah, kalau dipikir pikir lagi, memang seperti itu kan? Bukankah karena mereka sama-sama memiliki masalah makanya mereka bisa berakhir disini sekarang?

"Shin-chan, kau tau apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?"

"Tidak,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm,"

Kaito memandang Shinichi yang hanya terfokus pada novelnya. Kaito tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan matanya yang teduh. "Aku tau lho," Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Shinichi melirik sekilas. "Tau apa?"

"Perasaanmu masih belum berubah kan?"

Pertanyaan yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Kaito barusan benar-benar membuat Shinichi membeku. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, perasaanmu padaku,"

"Jangan bercanda, Kai,"

Kaito mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga duduk tepat di samping Shinichi. Dan mengambil sedikit kesempatan dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shinichi. "Aku tau, sangat tau," Ucapnya dengan lembut, dan kemudian makin mengeleminasi jarak di antaramereka. "Karena aku juga,"

Dan tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu, Kaito langsung mencium bibir tipis Shinichi. Shinichi yang sangat terkejut tidak bisa mencegahnya, dia bingung bukan main. Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat, sangat singkat, karena itu hanya ciuman pelepas rindu.

Kaito memandang dalam manik samudra Shinichi dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Aku tau bahwa kau tau, jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu kan? Dan kau tau jika aku tau bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanku kan?"

Shinichi tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Tadi saat Kaito menciumnya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungn dan kegugupannya. Namun setelah mendengar perkataan dari Kaito barusan, entah kenapa dia menjadi nyaman. Dan ia yakin ini masih sama seperti saat-saat itu.

"Aku yakin jika saat itu kau hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu dan memutuskan sesuatu tanpa mempedulikan keinginan hatimu yang sebenarnya," Kaito mengusap wajah Shinichi dengan masih menatapnya dalam. "Kita saling memahami bukan? Maka aku benar jika perasaan kita masih sama kan?"

Shinichi tertawa kecil membuat Kaito bingung. "Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Kaito sambil memandang Shinichi dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Shinichi memasang senyum manis dan menggodanya yang memang hanya dia perlihatkan di depan Kaito seorang. Kaito suka ini, apa lagi saat Shinichi yang malah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kaito. "Kau menjengkelkan karena membuatku terus saja memikirkanmu bahkan akulah yang mengakhiri hubungan kita,"

Kaito ikut melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Shinichi. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali saja padaku?"

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu? Seharusnya kau yang mendatangiku Kai," Balas Shinichi dengan cemberut.

Kaito terkekeh gemas. "Hei, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya jika kau selalu saja menghindar, dan tau tau aku dapat kabar jika kau berpacaran dengan Ran,"

"Apa perasaanmu saat mendengar kabar itu?" tanya Shinichi penasaran.

Kaito makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Shinichi. "Kau seharusnya tau bagaimana perasaanku," Ucapnya sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shinichi. "Itu adalah patah hati paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku alami," Jawab Kaito sejujur-jujurnya.

Shinichi menampilkan seringainya. "So, now, what do you want?"

Kaito makin mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga kening keduanya bertemu. "Bagaimana jika aku ingin kita memulainya lagi dari awal?"

Shinichi tersenyum lebar. "Jadi maksudmu kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi?"

Kaito mengangguk. "Ya, sebuah kisah cinta yang dimulai karena pertemuan dua pemuda yang patah hati," Dan setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan, Kaito segera mencium bibir tipis Shinichi dengan lembut, dan dibalas pula oleh Shinichi dengan senang hati. Awalnya memang ciuman lembut dan manis, namun siapa yang akan menjamin jika mereka akan melewatkan momen ini untuk membuatnya menjadi panas.

Kaito yang benar-benar merindukan Shinichi memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Shinichi. Shinichi juga tidak keberatan ngomong-ngomong. Kaito membiarkan lidahnya mengabsen tiap inchi dalam mulut Shinichi dan tidak lupa lidah mereka saling bergulat di dalam sana. Dan barulah setelah beberapa menit, saat merasa jika Shinichi membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, Kaito melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, walau sedikit tidak rela.

Kaito tersenyum mendapati Shinichi yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan menggoda. "Kau sudah puas?" Tanya Kaito sambil mengusap lembut surai kehitaman Shinichi.

Shinichi mendengus. "Mana mungkin aku puas dengan hal itu,"

Kaito menyeringai lebar. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh Shinichi dan segera membawanya ke kamar Shinichi. Dan jangan salah, mereka bahkan tetap berciuman bahkan selama perjalanan sebelum ke kamar.

Keduanya menghentikan ciuman mereka sebentar, hanya sebentar, untuk sekedar berbisik.

"Aku tau, dan kau juga tau, jika kita memang tidak bisa untuk tidak saling mencintai," Ucap Kaito dengan suara bassnya.

Shinichi tersenyum. "Lalu Kau tau, dan aku juga tau, bahwa hal itu memang bukan sebuah kebohongan,"

Dan kemudian mereka segera melepaskan kerinduan mereka di atas ranjang yang hangat. Seperti hangatnya perasaan mereka sekarang. Terkadang ketika patah hati bertemu dengan patah hati lainnya, itu bukan berarti akan mendatangkan patah hati lainnya. Bisa saja dua kesalahan itu membuat semua lebih baik kan.

.

.

FIN

.

* * *

A/N

Minna doumo! Gimana sama cerita gaje ku ini? Banyak kekurangannya ya? Ya aku sadar juga sih... But, thanks buat kalian yang masih mau menyempatkan diri buat mau membaca fic ku ini..

Jaa, minna...

Maata nee!

Bye bye!


End file.
